Unwanted Goodbye's:An Alternate ending to Signs
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: One family member sacrifices themself and lets the alien bring him back to his planet.But who will it be?Merril?Graham?The kids?Read to see.Plz R/R
1. Part 1 : A Surprising Announcement

Unwanted Good-Bye's : An alternate ending to M. Night Shyamalan's Signs  
  
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie. What would happen if the alien made a deal with the Hess family and one of them had to come back with them to their planet. Who will sacrifice themselves? Merril, Graham, one of the kids? Will the alien's plans be ruined? Will someone die? Keep reading to find out more...   
  
This is a Sign's fic. Lots of Drama and stuff.   
  
-Unwanted Good-Bye's : An alternate ending to M. Night Shyamalan's Signs  
  
Part One  
  
There was nothing. Not a sign of an alien could be found. Not even a small scent of it. Judging by the looks of things, it looked like it was safe to go back into the house.  
  
The Hess family exited the dark basement they had been staying in since the intrusion, and returned to the comfort of their home. The entire house was a mess. Items lay scattered throughout the floor. The wood they used to board up the windows and doors had been torn down. The aliens were probably frustrated about not getting into the basement, that they destroyed whatever they could.  
  
Bo stayed close to her uncle and Graham took Morgan to the couch. Graham left the room to retrieve Morgan's medicine. Merril, who just took the t.v. out of the closet and was just beginning to set it up in the family room saw something that looked familiar. It was still here. Merril saw it's reflection on the television. It was more frightening in person than on t.v. It was dark, with ghastly black eyes and in it's arms it held his beloved nephew.  
  
"Put him down!" Merril demanded.   
  
The alien understood but did not obey. Instead it reached for a device on it's left wrist and activated it. Through the device came the alien's voice. The alien's voice was unclear and static. It was also accompanied by an alien accent.   
  
"My people have gone back to our planet. But it is not over humans! We shall return. And we shall return more powerful than you could ever imagine. As you can see I hold in my arms a creature that is dear to you. I shall take him back to my planet to be studied."  
  
"No!" came Graham's voice as he rushed to the family room. He had heard the alien explain himself from the other room. He also made sure to bring Merril's bat with him just in case they needed it. What he saw when he got there nearly gave him a heart attack. "Leave my family alone!"  
  
"You..." the alien hissed and made a face that would be considered a smirk to most people. But he was of a different world. Who knows what that kind of face meant. The alien ran it's hands through the boy's face examining it's features. Then it looked back at Graham.  
  
Graham recognized the alien when he saw it's left hand. Three of it's finger's were missing. Cut off by some sort of sharp object. He remembered it was him that sliced them off earlier.  
  
"I shall have revenge for what you did... Human," It's voice was much clearer and louder and it stared Graham straight in the eye. "But I will not take all of you. Only one..." The alien looked around the room, looking at each member of the family and studied each and every one of them from a distance. "Which one of you will it be?" it asked.  
  
"I will go," Merril announced.  
  
"Are you cert-"  
  
"No! I will go," Graham interrupted.  
  
"What! No Graham you can't! What about your children?"  
  
"Merril... I can't let you go."  
  
"Yes you can. Graham let me go instead," Merril tried to persuade him.  
  
"Merril you know I can't let you do that. A long time ago when my wife died I made a promise to myself. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to my children or my baby brother," Graham explained. "I will stay true to my word. I won't let you sacrifice yourself."  
  
"Daddy I'm scared...," Bo whimpered.  
  
"It's okay baby. Everything will be all right soon." Graham comforted her.  
  
"You don't have to protect me anymore!" Merril argued.  
  
"Merril you know that's a lie."  
  
"Ever since we were little you were always there to protect me. Everytime one of the other kids picked on me you were always there to chase them away. Even when dad tried to hit me you would always come along and try to stop him." Merril shook his head. "You don't have to protect me anymore."  
  
"It is my duty as your brother and as your friend to protect you. No matter what. No matter how old you are. I'm your big brother and my job is to protect my brother." Graham's face was blank and totally void of any emotion.  
  
"Graham... No... Don't do this... Please." Merril on the other hand carried a sad face. His eyes were shiny and wet. A tear ran it's way down his cheek. This was a rare expression seen on Merril Hess.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTES : I WILL WRITE MORE SOON. JUST AS LONG AS I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEWER. SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH THIS ON THE FIRST POST, BUT IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT AND I HAVE TO GET TO BED SOON. 


	2. Important Announcement for all Readers

Author's Notes   
  
Just to let all my readers know that On Saturday August 7th I will be moving this story to the Signs category. This story will no longer be in the Miscellaneous Movies category...  
I'm just telling people this so they know where to look for it...  
By the way the update to this story will also come on that day so be ready to READ and REVIEW...PLEASE 


	3. Part 2 : A Sad Situation

ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE  
  
SORRY TO KEEP EVERYBODY WAITING, BUT SINCE I GOT THOSE REALLY GOOD REVIEWS I HAVE TO MAKE THE ENDING REALLY REALLY GOOD...  
NOW ENDINGS AREN'T REALLY MY STRONG POINT WHEN WRITING A STORY... ESPECIALLY SAD ONES.... SO EVERYBODY PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME... HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE THE FINAL CHAPTER UP SOON... SOON MEANING IN A COUPLE OF DAYS OR SO...  
  
Part 2  
  
"Merril take care of the kids for me ok."  
  
Merril didn't say a word. He just stood there and looked at Graham. He couldn't believe what was happening. Would this be the last time he would ever see his brother? There was a feeling of anger and sadness inside him. Angry because the aliens had come and destroyed everything. Destroyed his family and his home. The sadness came from knowing the aliens would soon take his brother away.  
  
"Merril... listen to me... Take care of the kids while I'm away..."  
  
"Daddy... where are you going?" Bo whined. She knew what was going on, she just didn't understand it.  
  
"I'm going somewhere baby... And I won't be back for a long time."  
  
"Why?" Bo asked.  
  
"So that everyone can be safe. Don't worry Uncle Merril will take care of you."  
  
"But I don't want you to go." Bo admitted.  
  
"I don't want you to go either." Merril cut in. "How do you expect your kids to go on without you? I can't take care of the kids. They need a father in their lives."  
  
"And what do you expect me to do Merril? Let you go? No! I can't do that. How do you think I'd feel knowing that these monsters took away my brother for their little experiments? I couldn't live with myself for failing to protect you. I've already failed my wife. I won't fail you or the kids."  
  
"How do you think I would feel knowing I couldn't stop you?" More tears rolled down Merril's cheek. He couldn't stop the tears, no matter how hard he tried. He knew there was no way of stopping his brother from doing what he was about to, but he had to try. Besides how would he be able to support the kids with the little money he made working at the gas station.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Merril," Graham said in a low voice. "I have a little money saved into my bank account. Use it when you need to."  
  
"You are making the stupidest mistake of your life!" Merril yelled.  
  
"No protecting my family was my sole purpose in this life."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Daddy... Is the alien going to hurt you?" Bo interrupted. I don't want you to die."   
  
"No the alien's not gonna hurt me. Just stay strong Bo. Be sure to take care of your brother while I' gone"  
  
"I will.." Bo began to cry. And at that exact moment, Morgan regained consciousness.  
  
"D-dad.." came the soft voice. Morgan's eyes were still closed and he was still in the aliens arms, although he was unaware of it.  
TBC 


	4. Part 3 : A Seriously Painful Experiment

AN: Sorry this story took so long to update. I meant to update this story a few months ago but I haven't found the time to update this. The last chapter will be up as soon as I have the time to finish it. So be patient and the final chapter will be up as soon as possible.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
His worse fear had come true. There was no escape. There was nothing he could do. All hope was lost and all Graham could do was accept his fate.   
  
Graham stared out of the window of the tiny spacecraft. It was barely big enough to fit two people, but he managed to make himself comfortable despite the small legroom. The earth looked smaller than he expected it to be in outer space. He wondered if he would ever be able to return to his home or if he would ever be reunited with his beloved family ever again. Graham remained silent since the beginning of the trip and he wanted to keep it that way for the remainder of it.  
  
Then the silence was broken. "The mother ship is nearby," the alien said through his translator. "From there we will experiment on your useless body. Thanks to you, the end of mankind is near and we will have complete control over your planet. Do not worry for you will never return to your precious home ever again."  
  
Graham didn't say a word. He was already prepared to accept his fate. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway so why waste his time complaining.   
  
Graham was too deep in thought to realize that the ship had already made it to the landing platforms of the mother ship. He didn't notice the beauty of the alien technology. The ship was as large as the earth's moon and it glowed a neon blue color. Its shape and form was as rounded and organic as the tiny spaceship Graham had been on the entire trip. It would have amazed Graham if he wasn't going to be the object of experimentation and probably be tortured to death. It scared Graham him to think about the kind of experiments they would conduct. He looked over to the alien sitting on his right. What happened next was unexpected. The alien had immediately placed a device on Graham's head as soon as he turned his head. Graham fell unconscious after that.  
  
  
  
Graham opened his eyes. He found himself strapped on a bed in a luminous, blue room. Aliens crowded the room, examining his body and he realized he hadn't a piece of clothing on. Two larger aliens were beside him, poking and probing his naked body. Then a third alien came, holding in his hand a device that looked much like a needle, a drill and a jackhammer combined. Graham had never been so afraid in his entire life.   
  
"Do not worry human," the disgusting creature told Graham. "This won't hurt as much as you think it will. Maybe just a little more. Muahahahah!" Evil laughter filled the room and was followed by the horrible buzzing sound of the device.  
  
The device was used on Graham's fragile body. A loud screaming filled the room and Graham hadn't even realized that it was his own. He felt pain throughout his entire body and the warm blood dripping from body. He was unconscious before he could suffer any further.  
  
  
  
"Graham! Graham! What's wrong with you?! Wake up!" Graham opened his eyes upon hearing his brother's voice. He realized that he was back on his home again and that it was just his imagination. It sure felt real. The threat still stood across the room watching the family carefully. Was the vision he had the future of the one who would come along with the alien. Now he knew for sure he couldn't let anyone else in his family suffer that fate.  
  
  
AN: Hope you like this chapter!  
I wanted to scare you readers with the idea of   
Graham getting hurt and tortured!  
Why did I do it?  
Because I'm the author and I can!! 


End file.
